Ur-Dragon
Character Synopsis Ur-Dragon, Progenitor of Fire, is an enormous and immensely powerful Dragon Avatar. An entity from the dawn of time, it is the primordial essence of all Dragonkind in the Multiverse. With its wings, that extend across the eternities, it stirs the fabric of the cosmos. Its breath bellows over the mortals, stealing the essence of life. With claws that rake the aether, it sunders ancient bonds. Thanks to its eyes, the Ur-Dragon perceives the deepest truths concealed in the wells of time. Its bellowing roar summons its brood, echoing through the blood of all dragonkind, for the Ur-Dragon is the progenitor from which the dragons of the Multiverse spawned. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A, likely High 2-A Verse: Magic: The Gathering Name: The Ur-Dragon Gender: Non-Applicable Age: As one of the primordial beings, his age is undefinable Classification: The Spirit of Dragonkind, Cosmic Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Spatial Manipulation (It's mere movement is enough to cause The Cosmos to move forwards), Summoning (Potentially can summon any dragon in existence, from across any and all planes), Fire Manipulation (Gave birth to the first flame, of which is a spawn of his essence), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 8. Their essence exists in all dragon's, as such, they will continue to live as long as Dragon's remain), Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel, Precognition, Memory Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, BFR, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection, Absorption of mana and life essence, Can sever the ancient bonds that connect all things, Necromancy, Life Manipulation, Duplication, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Air Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, One Hit Kill (Knows the word of death, which will kill any being that hears it), Bone Manipulation, Capable of stealing dreams, Can instantly shut down machinery and technology, Light Manipulation, Forces foes to use greater power in order to utilize their abilities when targeting it, Can turn dreams into reality, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Transformation, Earth Manipulation, Empathetic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Any other powers possessed by any dragon. Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping and Soul Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(All of Dragonkind are nothing more than spawns of his being and are mere shadows to The Ur-Dragon, including Nicol Bolas. It's sheer movement is enough to push fowards the cosmos, of which refers to the entire multiverse, Said Multiverse has an infinite number of diverging Universes), likely '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as a transcendent being completely above the multiverse and it's spatio-temporal flow, to the extend where it's described as it's wings being shadows of it's true self. It's also consistently portrayed as one of the dominant forces of The Multiverse, as such placing it on par with The Eldrazi) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(More aspects of The Ur-Dragon such as Nicol Bolas. Exist outside and above normal planes of The Multiverse. It's true form is completely above Space and Time, to the extend where it's wings are mere shadow projections in the multiverse compared to it's true body) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Should be superior to every Dragon, including Nicol Bolas, who can create rifts that extend across all planes. It's true form is completely above multiversal space and time, of which itself is merely a shadow projection to it's true body) Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ to likely High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Perceives the "deepest truths concealed in the wells of time" that other beings could not hope to understand) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eminence: '''As long as The Ur-Dragon is in the command zone or on the battlefield, other Dragon Spells will cost less mana. In addition, Ur-Dragon can access the powers of other Dragons such as Nicol Bolas, Ugin and ETC. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Games Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Necromancers Category:One Hit Kill Category:Ressurection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Bone Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Air Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Death Users Category:Acid Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Regenerators Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 2